Palabras Mudas
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: Tenten sufre, Neji junto a ella, pero la joven no lo nota. [Song-Fic] Canción "Palabras Mudas" de Porta.


_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario NejiTen hubiera sido canon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras Mudas<strong>

_Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, asume que te amo por encima de todo__  
><em>_Aunque a veces lo dudes, Cada discusión nos hizo más fuertes, no fue la suerte quien nos unió, y no me alejaría de ti__ni ante la muerte._

Los recuerdos junto a ella pasaban velozmente por su cabeza, atormentándolo, deseando poder estar a su lado para secar sus lágrimas. Ella se había mostrado fuerte en el campo de batalla, pero finalizada la guerra estaba sola y rota.

Habían tenido sus discusiones como habían tenido sus momentos felices, el siempre se preocupó por ella, porque Tenten no era solo su compañera de equipo, ella era mucho más para él. Mucho más de lo que el mismo alguna vez pudo imaginar.

_Nada fue tu culpa amor__, n__ada de lo que sucedió, no quiero verte llorar más__hazlo por mí por favor_.

Ella estaba en su cama, tirada en la oscuridad, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía enormes ojeras, su brillo característico se había extinguido. No salía a misiones, no comía, no dormía, solo respiraba.

Él la observaba odiando todo, odiando la guerra, odiado la muerte y la pared que ahora los separaba. Deseaba que nadie lo llorara, mucho menos ella.

_Pienso y pensaré__que fui un idiota, lo daría todo__tan solo por poder escribirte solo una nota__. __Ahora no puedo, desespero joder, que duro resulta__estar tan cerca y saber que no me volverás a escuchar nunca__._

Quería tocarla, quería sentir su calor… lo iba a intentar.

-Tenten- su voz no sonó, solo se apagó. Todo seguía igual, acercó su mano hacia ella, pero no la tocó, no pudo. Lloró pero sus lagrimas no mojaron el piso, en cambio las de ella estaban en toda la habitación.

Recordó cada instante en el que debió darse cuenta de todo lo que ella significaba para él.

La castaña se levantó de la cama y él por un segundo se engañó. Creyó que lo vería en cuanto comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero no. Tenten lo atravesó, solo para tomar de la mesita una foto que tenia de ellos dos juntos. Él no la podía sentir, ni ella a él, pero esta vez cuando lo atravesó, también atravesó su corazón.

_El tiempo pasa lento aquí, no hay pared de cemento__que me pueda separar de ti, no sin que antes puedas sentir__mi aliento en el viento cuando sopla._

_Yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imaginé así te lo juro, y me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme un día__. __Condenado a estar contigo cuando no puedes ser mía._

Tenten se arrodilló y lloró más fuerte.

-¡Neji!- lo estaba llamando, pero él no podía contestarle. –Vuelve… por favor- la voz de Tenten se apagaba, ya no era la misma, esa ya no era su voz.

Él quiso tocarla pero ella se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. No lo veía, no lo sentía, para ella él no estaba ahí. Y esa era su condena.

Quiso gritárselo hasta que ya no tuviera voz pero no podía, ella no lo escucharía… ya era tarde para decirle que la amaba. Imaginó muchas veces su vida junto a ella, pero claro nunca había imaginado la guerra de por medio.

_Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás__, n__o podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas.__Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mí,__que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir._

Maldita vida, estúpida cruel realidad. Ella ya no lo soportaba, no toleraba la idea de tener a Neji lejos, se negaba a aceptar que él ya se había ido. Los recuerdos la atravesaban y provocaban ira en su interior, fue tan estúpida. Ojalá se lo hubiera dicho, ojalá se hubiera arrodillado junto a Lee y gritarle al Cielo que por favor no se lo llevaran, que sin él ella no podría seguir respirando.

Fue tan hipócrita, consolando a Hinata, diciéndole a todo el mundo que ella estaba bien, cuando era una mentira.

_Cometí tantas cagadas que si te fueras tú, yo lo perdería todo__, __yéndome yo tu no pierdes nada, ahora mis palabras se han quedao'__mudas, confía en mí, he oído decir por ahí que el tiempo__todo lo cura_

¿Por qué ella no seguía adelante? Todos en la aldea la apreciaban, Lee y Gai-sensei darían hasta la vida por ella. ¿Por qué sufría por él?

Ella debía seguir adelante, eso deseaba él, que viviera. El tiempo curaría su corazón roto, sanaría las heridas, la lluvia no dura para siempre.

_Sentí el dolor solo un instante, ese__instante ya te anhelaba. Tantas cosas por decirte__tanto tiempo nos quedaba, cuando todo se acaba__cuesta creer, puta vida injusta, asusta saber__que lo que más quieres lo puedes perder._

Tuvo que callar, no tenía sentido hablar. Esas cosas que atravesaron su cuerpo le habían dolido pero nada se comparaba al dolor de ver a Tenten morir lentamente. Él creyó que sería libre por elegir su muerte, pero estuvo tan ciego que no pudo ver en vida que junto a

ella podía ser libre. Habría podido ser libre de elegirla. Habría podido ser libre de no callar sus sentimientos.

Es cierto que hay que valorar lo que tienes, sino la vida te lo quita solo para que aprendas, con dolor y bronca que debiste valorarlo, pero sobre todo para que conozcas su verdadero valor.

Neji Hyuga amaba a Tenten con todo su corazón, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que debía decírselo. Se dio cuenta que quería hacerlo cuando ya no podía.

_Joder, dame una última oportunidad, no lo puedo aceptar__ s__olo pido un día más. De todo a nada en cuestión de segundos__, e__l dolor de ver con mis propios ojos cómo se derrumba tu mundo_

Ella había salido del baño, se había lavado la cara, pero fue en vano ya que inmediatamente su rostro de vio bañado de nuevas lagrimas.

Neji quería abrazarla, quería tener tan solo un momento, volver el tiempo atrás solo para decirle que él la protegería, que siempre estaría a su lado. Que sea fuerte, que viva.

Ella tropezó con una remera del piso y calló, su rostro golpeó contra el mismo, ella no hizo nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera se levantó. Él se dio media vuelta y golpeó la pared con su puño pero nada sucedió. No quería voltear, no quería ver así a Tenten, ya no quería. Daría lo que fuera por volver a ver su sonrisa pero ya no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera la vida.

_No llores, no voy a dejarte sola, ¿me oyes?__Te intenté decir que no sufrí por mucho que me ignores__. __Aunque lo merezco, porque la culpa ha sido mía, he salido por la puerta sin decir que te quería._

Fue su culpa, todo esto era su culpa, quizás y solo quizás si él le hubiera dicho que la amaba ella no se estaría recriminando su muerte, arrepentida por no hacer nada.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, a este punto no importaba cuántos deseos de verla bien tenía, ella no se repondría. Se sentía muy inútil pero lo volvería a intentar.

-¡TENTEN!- gritó con algo más que sus labios, gritó con su alma – ¡TENTEN MÍRAME! ¡MÍRAME!- ella seguía en el piso, se podían escuchar sus sollozos. –Por favor… amor- él se arrodilló junto a ella y lloró. Se arrepentía, se arrepentía de no haberle dicho que la amaba

_Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás__, n__o podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas.__Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mí,__que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir._

Ella se sentó, su rostro estaba pálido y mojado, la nariz le sangraba debido al golpe que se dio contra el piso. No se levantó, se quedó sentada mirando a la nada, tal vez pensando… o tal vez muriendo.

Sin Neji ella no podía ni quería seguir, era cierto que se puede seguir viviendo cuando pierdes a una persona, pero eso depende de lo que tú decidas, y Tenten ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad, la había enterrado junto con el cuerpo de Neji Hyuga.

_No sé qué está pasando, tampoco sé donde estoy__me siento solo, como si ya no supiera ni quién soy__. __Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado__. __No veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado._

Neji vio luz, había pasado un tiempo desde que no la veía, pero no quería irse, no quería alejarse más de Tenten. Ya no la veía, estaba cegado por aquella luz, por inercia quiso activar su byakugan, pero ya no podía.

De repente recobró la visión y ante él estaba Tenten, radiante y hermosa, su sonrisa volvía a relucir y sus ojos brillaban, él sonrió y creyó que era real, pero cuando se vio a él mismo acercándose a ella se dio cuenta que solo era un recuerdo, la actual Tenten seguía sufriendo y ahora él ni siquiera podía verla.

-Neji, apúrate llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento- una sonriente Tenten, tomaba a su yo del recuerdo por el brazo mientras lo arrastraba hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

-Más despacio… Tenten

_No entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo en el suelo__, __no podía creer este destino cruel que me envenenó. Pude ver lo que sentiste tras recibir la llamada__, v__i tu cara pálida, sin alma sin nada._

Otra vez la luz lo cegó. Esta vez el ambiente era diferente, demasiado para su gusto. En la escena se encontraban, Lee, Tenten y él… en brazos de Rock Lee y… sin vida. Había más ninjas a su alrededor, como su maestro, Gai-sensei, pero la escena giraba en torno a las reacciones de los dos shinobis que fueron sus compañeros. Esto no era un recuerdo… **no de él.**

**-Neji…no me dejes… no puedo llorar, no soy tan valiente como Lee… yo no tengo tanto coraje para mostrar mis sentimientos, pero los tengo amor… los tengo… por favor que esta guerra, por kami que esta guerra no te arranque de mi lado… ¡No puedes morir demonios!**

_Lágrimas caen de tu rostro, sobre nuestras fotos__ s__eré tu relato corto, el retrato que cubre tu corazón__roto._

La luz lo cegó por última vez y lo trajo de vuelta al cuarto de Tenten, ella seguía sentada en el piso solo que ahora tenía la foto de ellos dos en sus manos. El vidrio se había roto y estaba empañado de lágrimas, la joven comenzó a quitar los pedazos de vidrio para luego apartar la foto del marco.

-Neji- susurró ahogando un sollozo, el joven ya no lo soportaba, no soportaba verla así ¿Dónde estaban todos los demás? –Espérame…- ¿había escuchado bien? No, no podía ser.

_Y aunque me joda, vete con otro y que te cuide__¡VIVE!, tan solo te pido que no me olvides_

El teléfono que tenía Tenten en su cuarto sonó y ella lo atendió.

-Lee…-su voz se apagaba, él deseaba que Rock Lee se diera cuenta. Neji nunca le pidió nada a Lee pero esta vez le rogaba que la salvara, que salvara a su Tenten. –Estoy bien… pero tengo que colgar, adiós- y sin más colgó.

_Sé que no hay salida y que ya es tarde,__ r__ecuerdo la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde __y me lo juraste, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería__, j__oder, deja esa cuchilla ¡dijiste que no lo harías!_

Tenten volvió a caer rendida al piso y de su ropa calló un frasco vacio. Era un frasco de medicamentos. Ella acercó su mano a la foto pero no la tomó, en cambio agarró un pedazo de vidrio y lo apretó, su mano sangraba y Neji lloraba, la vida de Tenten se escapaba y con su último aliento pronunció las palabras "Allá voy" para luego cerrar los ojos y caer rendida al piso. Neji corría hacia ella pero no la alcanzaba, algo lo empujaba hacia atrás, estiró su mano, quería salvarla, no quería que ella muriera, menos por él.

_Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ha parado, no veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado__. __Y las veo junto a ti, que estas a mi lado ahora__, __con ganas de volver porque nuestras familias lloran._

Alguien sostuvo la mano de Neji y la bajó, la luz había vuelto pero de ella salía Tenten, sonriente y radiante como en aquel lejano recuerdo.

-Tenten…

-Aquí estoy amor- se abrazaron y luego besaron, ambos lloraban, se habían vuelto a ver. La luz los envolvió y les mostró a ambos una nueva imagen, eran Lee, Gai-sensei, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, los cinco estaban llorando mientras Sakura hacia todo lo posible por reanimar a Tenten. Lee gritaba mientras lloraba, Naruto abrazaba a Hinata quien lloraba y le rogaba a Neji que cuidara de ella. Gai simplemente se dio la vuelta, para llorar en silencio. Sakura agachó la mirada rendida, ya no había nada que hacer.

Ignorados a la vista de los cinco estaban Neji y Tenten abrazados, ella lloraba y él la abrazaba, era algo duro de ver.

_**Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás**__**, n**__**o podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas.**__**Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mí,**__**que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir.**_

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se fueron lejos, no soportaban la escena. La luz los volvió a envolver, esta vez llevándolos a un lindo lugar, donde pudieran continuar su eterna libertad juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Siendo sincera esto es lo más triste que alguna vez escribí, casi lloro en algunas partes imaginándolo (soy muy sensible). Bueno, la verdad no solo perdimos a Neji, también perdimos el NejiTen, pero creo que mientras haya fans que apoyen la pareja y sigan subiendo fics no morirá del todo, ya que sigue viviendo (junto con Neji) en el corazón de muchos, porque cada cosa que nos da un sentimiento es eterno. :) <strong>


End file.
